Heart of stone
by Christina Becker
Summary: La visión la tiene completamente destrozada, pero lo último que ella quiere es que su familia, y especialmente su marido, se enteren. Ella no quiere explicar nada, quiere guardarse su dolor para ella. Pero Alice acabará dándose cuenta de que ésa no es la mejor solución. Con la ayuda de su familia conseguirá superarlo. ALERTA SPOILER BDP2.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

**AVISO: ALERTA SPOILER AMANECER PARTE 2. Si no ha visto la película, mejor no lea.**

* * *

**HEART OF STONE**

**Alice P.O.V.**

Al fin los Vulturis se habían ido dejándonos en paz. Haciendo caso omiso a los rumanos sobre que los Vulturis iban a volver, volvimos a casa tranquilos, sin ningún peligro para Renesmee ni para la resta de nosotros. Nos dirigimos todos tranquilos hacia nuestra casa para intentar volver a la normalidad. Nuestros testigos también nos siguieron, y yo, cogida de la mano por mi madre y por Jasper, me sentía tranquila pero a la vez, estaba destrozada.

Una vez en casa, nos despedimos de nuestros testigos y volvimos a la normalidad. Seguí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero en el fondo, de lo que tenía ganas era de llorar.

Subí a la habitación que compartía con Jasper con ilusión, porque sinceramente me temía que podía pasar lo peor y no estaba preparada, ni en aquel momento ni nunca, para perder al hombre de mi vida. En cuanto entré en la habitación, me tiré a la cama suspirando.

-Aaii qué bien –suspiré-. De nuevo en casita.

Jasper cerró la puerta y se tumbó a mi lado.

-Has sido muy valiente Alice –me dijo acariciándome el cabello-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo –le contesté con una sonrisa-. Dame un abrazo anda.

Jasper me apretó entre sus fuertes brazos, y yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-He tenido miedo de perderte, Alice –me dijo apretándome aun más fuerte-. Me he sentido mal y asustado al verte allí con Aro, mirándote todos con odio.

-No me has perdido, cariño –le dije acariciándole el rostro-. Sobre todo Jane –le dije riendo.

-Parecía que te iba a matar con la mirada, aunque en su caso sería literal –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, simplemente abrazándonos, porque a nosotros no nos hacen falta las palabras.

-Estoy feliz de estar en casa –me dijo Jasper mirándome fijamente a los ojos-. Estoy feliz de estar contigo.

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo. Más que feliz, diría yo –le contesté posando mis labios junto a los suyos-. Te amo, Jasper. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Seguir viviendo –me contestó.

-No podría –le dije tristemente recordando mi visión-. Me sería imposible, pues mi vida sin ti no tiene ningún sentido.

-Alice, prométeme una cosa –me dijo seriamente haciendo que lo mirara-. Si alguna vez me pasara algo…

-Que no va a pasar –le dije.

-Pero si pasara, quiero que me prometas algo –dijo cogiéndome de las manos-. Quiero que sigas adelante con tu vida, no quiero que hagas como Edward ni nada parecido. Te mereces ser feliz.

-Sólo puedo estar feliz a tu lado.

-Alice, por favor –me miró rogándome, pero no me iba a convencer.

-Si me pasara algo a mí, ¿qué harías? –le pregunté-. Y sé sincero.

-Si te pasara algo yo… iría a luchar con los Vulturis, porque querría una muerte digna y así vengar a mi esposa.

-¿Vengarme?

-Sí, porque estoy convencido que si alguna vez te pasara alguna cosa estaría relacionado con los Vulturis, por eso iría allí a matarlos –dijo acariciándome.

-¿Y pretendes que yo siga viviendo si te pasara algo a ti? No seas tonto Jasper –le dije besándolo con pasión.

.

.

.

Al cabo de un rato, bajamos abajo donde estaba la familia. Les debía una explicación y unas disculpas.

-No hace falta –dijo Edward leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Pero quiero hacerlo –le dije mirándolo-. Os debo a todos una disculpa –dije mirándolos a todos-. No nos tendríamos que haber ido así, sin decir nada en mitad de la noche, y lo siento.

-Alice, cariño –dijo Esme acercándose a mí y acariciándome el cabello-. No debes disculparte, has hecho lo que debías y lo que tú misma pensaste que era lo correcto.

-Pero yo debería haber…

-Alice –dijo Rosalie de repente-. Has salvado a esta familia. Estamos vivos gracias a ti, así que ni se te ocurra decir nada más.

-Como te vuelvas a disculpar –me dijo Emmett cogiéndome entre sus fuertes brazos y elevándome cual niña pequeña-, te voy a quemar tu vestidor. Así que tú misma.

-No se te ocurrirá –lo amenacé.

-Pruébalo –dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso.

-Bueno, tal vez no os deba una disculpa, pero sí una explicación de lo sucedido.

-Eso tal vez sí –dijo Bella-. Me quedé preocupada.

-Nos pensamos que os habíais ido porque Aro te quería con ellos y viste alguna visión sobre eso –me dijo Edward.

-Y yo pensé que os habíais ido porque sabíais que íbamos a morir todos –dijo Reneesme.

-A ver… ¿por dónde empiezo? –dije.

-Primero vamos a sentarnos –dijo Esme.

-Bueno, pues tuve la visión de los Vulturis viniendo, eso ya lo visteis vosotros. Y aquella misma noche, tuve otra visión que hizo que reaccionara. Vi que había algunos vampiros que podrían ayudarnos a encontrar a alguien como Reneesme, pero no me podía arriesgar a que alguno de vosotros lo descubriera. Quería que Aro realmente pensara que Jasper y yo os habíamos dejado. Y también tuve… bueno, parte de la visión que le mostré hoy a Aro. Jasper y yo lo dejamos todo preparado, y nos fuimos. Le pedimos permiso a Sam para que nos dejara pasar, y le dimos la nota para Carlisle. Fuimos a buscar a Nahuel, aunque eso es largo de explicar y ahora no es buen momento. Les convencimos para que nos acompañaran, prometiéndoles que si había lucha, podían irse sin ningún compromiso. Y bueno, la resta ya lo sabéis vosotros.

-¿Y qué viste en ésa visión que hizo que Aro se asustara tanto? –preguntó Esme.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso –dije levantándome de mi asiento dispuesta a dejar la habitación.

-Alice –dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano-. No te vayas. No te lo guardes todo para ti misma porque será peor.

-¿Y tú que sabes? –le pregunté fríamente.

No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar de la terrible visión.

-Alice, he podido ver lo que me has permitido ver, y tengo que decir que no sé cómo lo aguantas. Y no es de ser menos valiente el mostrarlo todo a tu familia.

Edward tenía razón. Tal vez contándoles a mi familia lo que había visto, se me haría un poco menos horroroso lo que había visto. Pero aun no estaba preparada.

-Prometo explicároslo mañana, de verdad –me disculpé-. Si no os importa me gustaría ir a darme una ducha.

-Tranquila Alice, lo entendemos –me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa amable.

-Jasper, ¿me acompañas?

Subí a la habitación dispuesta a relajarme y a intentar despejar la mente de aquellas espantosas imágenes.

Me metí en la bañera después de que Jasper la llenara y nos bañamos juntos. Conseguí evadir mi mente por unas horas, aunque por la noche, cuando estaba abrazada a mi marido, volvieron para torturarme.

No podía olvidar la cara de Esme al ver morir a Carlisle, la cara de sufrimiento de Jasper, a Seth…

-Alice –dijo Jasper haciendo que las imágenes desaparecieran-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, no te preocupes –dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Y lo dije aun sabiendo que no iba a poder engañar a mi marido.

-Alice, a mí no me engañes. Te pasa algo –me dijo acariciándome el cabello-. Dímelo.

-De verdad que ahora no quiero hablar de eso –dije tapándome con la manta-. Mañana.

Jasper no insistió más, cosa que agradecí enormemente, pues había sido un día con demasiadas emociones y necesitaba descansar.

.

.

.

Me levanté de la cama, me arreglé y baje abajo donde estaban todos.

-Buenos días –les saludé con una media sonrisa.

-Buenos días Alice –me respondieron todos.

Jasper se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Buenos días princesa.

Jacob, Nessie, Seth y Leah estaban desayunando. En cuanto los vi, me vinieron a la mente la escabrosa imagen de Seth muriéndose en el suelo y de Leah cayendo por la grieta.

-¿Pasa algo, Alice? –dijo Bella viendo mi cara afligida.

-No, no –dije sacudiendo la cabeza como si pudiera así liberarme de las imágenes.

Cuando acabó de desayunar, Nessie y Edward se fueron a tocar el piano mientras todos los demás los mirábamos encantados.

Estaba apoyada en la pared, con Jasper a mi lado, cuando de repente volví a revivir mi espantosa visión. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me puse las manos en la cabeza. Empecé a temblar hasta que mis piernas no pudieron aguantar mi peso y me fui resbalando por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Seguía con las manos en la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, cuando escuché que el piano paraba de sonar.

-¡Alice! –gritaron todos acercándose a mí.

-Alice –me susurró Jasper a mi lado.

-Dejadle espacio, que no se agobie –dijo Carlisle agachándose delante de mí-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, nada.

-Tía Alice –me dijo Renesmee poniéndose a mi lado. Posó su mano en mi mejilla y me mostró unas hermosas imágenes. Nessie recordaba el primer momento en que la cogí y la abracé-. Deseaba mucho que me cogieras en brazos.

No pude evitar sonreírle a mi querida Nessie.

-Gracias cielo –dije dándole un besito-. Te quiero mucho.

Me levanté del suelo y me di cuenta de que seguía temblando.

Sin pensármelo mucho, me abalancé encima de Carlisle para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Y sin poder evitarlo, me puse a sollozar.

-Sshh Alice –me dijo con voz suave-. Ya está pequeña.

-Te quiero mucho, papá –dije empezando a llorar-. Y gracias por todo.

No pude evitarlo. Aquella visión me había afectado demasiado. Ver a mi padre morir por mi culpa era algo insufrible. Era plenamente consciente de que al final, y por suerte, no había pasado nada. Pero, ¿y si hubiera pasado? Me sentiría completamente destrozada por dentro, porque no me podía quitar aquellas horribles imágenes de la cabeza. Porque yo, además de ver las cosas, también las sentía.

-¿Gracias por qué, cielo?

-Por todo, aunque no lo merezco –dije entre sollozos.

-Explícate pequeña, desde el principio –dijo haciendo que me sentara encima de él. Jasper, que estaba al lado, me cogió de la mano.

-En la visión, al principio todo fue cómo en la realidad. Jasper y yo nos acercamos a Aro y yo le tendía la mano. Pero lo que le mostré a Aro, fue algo completamente distinto a lo que al final pasó. Al ver que Aro no iba a cambiar de opinión, lo golpeé enviándolo bastante lejos. Entonces él, dio la orden de que me cogieran y no me dejaran ir. Fue entonces cuando… -intenté reprimir el sollozo, pero no pude. Ya estaba llorando y miré a Carlisle-. Cuando tú les gritaste que me soltaran. Saliste corriendo en mi dirección dispuesto a soltarme. Te libraste de unos cuantos que habían en tu camino, pero entonces Aro… Aro…

Empezaron a caerme las lágrimas, unas lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que fueran posibles. Pero era tal el dolor que me provocaban aquellas imágenes, que no me extrañó nada.

-Aro te mató –dije rápidamente-. Y fue por mi culpa. Fue culpa mía.

-¡Alice! –dijo Carlisle abrazándome fuertemente-. Morir para salvar a alguien a quien amas, no podría arrepentirme nunca de ello. Ni es culpa tuya, ni, como has dicho antes, no lo mereces. Eres mi hija, Alice, y daría la vida por ti. Daría la vida por cualquiera de vosotros, porque sois mi familia y os amo.

-Pero papá, tú no…

-Alice –dijo secándome las lágrimas-. No te culpes por una cosa que no es culpa tuya. Además, estoy orgulloso de saber lo que hubiera hecho por ti. Y te lo digo ahora y te lo diré siempre: no me arrepentiría nunca de morir por salvarte. Te quiero mi niña.

-Y yo a ti, papá –dijo abrazándolo. Y proseguí como pude explicando mi visión-. …y entonces Jane… Jane empezó a mirar a Jasper pero por suerte Bella lo protegió con su escudo. Pero Alec se dio cuenta y atacó a Bella, provocando que el dolor se hiciera presente en Jasper.

Tuve que parar unos instantes, pues la imagen del hombre que amo, sufriendo de aquella manera, me destrozaba completamente.

-Jasper quedó inmovilizado y entonces aprovecharon para… para… para matarlo –dije mirando el suelo fijamente-. Vi cómo…cómo…

Jasper me cogió en sus brazos para abrazarme y mostrarme su amor, gesto que agradecí enormemente. No me gustaba parecer débil ante los demás, pero me derrumbé de tal manera que solté todo el miedo y tristeza que llevaba encima en aquellos momentos.

-Sshh ya está mi Alice. Ya está. Estoy vivo.

En cuanto pude dejar de llorar, proseguí con el relato.

-… y entonces Benjamin abrió una grieta en el suelo cosa que nos dio mucha ventaja. Pero Leah cayó en la grieta por intentar salvar a Esme –dije sollozando-. Y Jane provocó tal dolor a Seth, que lo dejó indefenso y lo mataron también.

Todos me miraban boquiabiertos, con Esme y Rosalie llorando también.

-…entonces me liberé del agarre de los dos guardias y fui a por Jane. La arrastré por el suelo y se la dejé a Sam para que la matara.

-Seguro que llevaba una cara de miedo increíble –dijo Jasper riendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque te conozco y sé cómo actuarías en una situación así, a veces eres terrorífica, mi duende –me dijo capturando mis labios para darme un tierno beso.

-¿Y después qué? –preguntó Emmett ansioso.

-Después Edward y Bella fueron atacados por Aro, el cual después de un rato, acabó muerto también. Y después Cayo. Y Marco… -dije mirándome las manos.

-Ahora entiendo la cara de Aro –dijo Carlisle pensativo.

-Los sentimientos de Aro mientras veía la visión eran de miedo –dijo Jasper-. Estaba completamente aterrorizado.

-Siento mucho el drama que he montado –me disculpé.

-Alice –dijo Edward-, yo ni siquiera sé cómo has podido aguantar tanto. Eres muy valiente, pero tu mayor error es guardarte este tipo de cosas para ti sola.

La verdad es que me quité un gran peso de encima. Me costó bastante eliminar completamente aquellas espantosas imágenes de mi cabeza, pero con la ayuda de mi familia y el amor de Jasper, lo logré.

THE END

* * *

**¡Hola! Esto me pasó por la cabeza mientras veía la película xD no sé si les gustará, pero a mí me encantó ;P No estoy muy convencida del resultado u.u**

**Me pegué una llorera en el cine cuando vi la escena donde mataban a Carlisle! :,( por favor, qué gente más mala.. y cuando mataron a nuestro querido Jasper? Casi me da un ataque de ansiedad xD lloré como una condenada jaja**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito este OS ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


End file.
